Changing who I am -NEW WRITER-
by X-AllThingsAmandaYoung-X
Summary: Lily is in love with Ethan Hardy but he is dating her worst enemy Honey Wright. After a confrontation Honey declares war
1. Chapter 1

**So Hi! So I know what y'all are thinking OMG this girl is a copycat! Well I'm not! My lovely friend Chelsea (WaterlooRoadGeek) kindly gave this story to me to continue as she gave up, shes going through some low self esteem issues at the moment so pleaseeee show her some love by PMing her or leaving a review. So she got this idea after reading MollyMansfieldMealing's story Alls Fair In Love And War. So basically Lily is in love with Ethan but Ethan is dating Honey who isn't being very kind to Lily. Most of the ED women(Zoe, Robyn, Connie, Tess, Tamzin, Dixie and Louise) have turned against Lily. Only Rita, Sam and Ella have stuck by her. Rita, Sam and Ella are on a mission to change Lily into a girly girly Slut to prove a point and to win Ethan's heart.**

 **Okay so I kept the original idea of Sam, Rita and Ella sticking up for Lily becauseeee in my opinion I think all three girls could of sparked a friendship with Lily plus I love all three characters(especially Sam and Ella)**

 **I hope you enjoy:)**

 **Chapter 1**

Even though she knew she deserved it, jealousy ran through her body as she saw his arm wrapped tightly around her slim waist. Lily didn't get jealous often heck she wasn't the jealous type but she had fallen for Etham quite badly over the past few months they were getting quite close but that all came crashing down. Honey Wright had walked into the ED and Ethan couldn't draw his eyes away from her(along with the other ED men). Tall, Slim and Curvy Honey was the perfect excuse of a women. Honey knew how much Lily liked Ethan but used her sly snakish ways to cast him under her spell. She had also told the other women a bunch of lies and they all turned there backs on her for Honey which Lily could see why but it still had hurt her. She only had Rita, Sam and Ella left they had stuck by her no matter what. Sam, Rita and Ella were all at Lily's flat they were trying to cheer her up with a bottle of wime, chocolates and her favourite horror comedy Shaun Of The Dead which sort of cheered Lily up. Halfway through the movie Ella paused it sitting up smirking. Ella had become quite a devious young women since she had returned which Lily, Sam and Rita found very amusing.

"I've got a plan" Ella said as Rita and Sam smirked but Lily looked slightly worried she knew what Ella was capable of but was very curious about Ella's plan. Lily picked up her wine sipping it"We make Lily into a girly girly slut, change her attitude and make Honey regret that she ever messed with Lily" Ella said smirking. Lily had to spit ou her wine she looked up at Ella shaking ur head

"No way Ella that's a really bad idea" Lily said the other three women rolled there eyes. They knew Lily was stubborn but she was very prude in Rita's opinion

"Come on Lily don't you want Ethan to yourself" Rita asked her. Lily bit her lip she really wanted Etham to herself but didn't want to be a slut

"And you can toy around with a lot of boys meaning you could also get your revenge on Cal for what he did to you" Sam said smirking evilly

"I'm going to so regret this arnt I... Fine you can make me into a slut" Lily said as the other girls cheered

"Welcome to the world of being a slut Lils " Rita said smirking


	2. Chapter 2

Lily had been fidgeting in the chair she sat on for hours whilst Rita, Sam and Ella gave her a "makeover". Tonight was the annual Holby ED Halloween party and everyone was going to be there. This was Lily's chance to prove her point it was only one night so what the hell. She sighed as Sam fiddled with her hair and Rita did her makeup leaving Ella to pick the outfit for her which made Lily worry. Three and a half hours later they finally announced they were done. Lily gasped at her transformation. Her hair had halfway curls and she had light but noticeable makeup, she had a short black lace dress which showed off her legs with a pair of nice heels. She smiled turning to her friends. Lily had never been the one for friendships and girl drama but Rita, Sam and Ella had really changed her and made her feel happy and normal

"Thank you so much girls" Lily said with a smile

"Your very welcome, now let's get going" Rita said smiling smoothing out her dress. Lily looked at her three friends. Ella had a navy blue dress on her hair was up in a messy bun and she had faint makeup on, Rita however had a turquoise dress on and she had a makeup fear face with her hair straightened into places and Sam had a strapless purple dress on with her hair plaited to one side with light makeup on. All three girls got into the taxi they had taken a few cheeky shots before leaving the house so they were all slightly tipsy. Once they got out the taxi they went into the club looking for there colleagues. All of the men's draws dropped seeing Lily in a short dress. Max was brave enough to give a wolf whistle to Lily making her blush slightly. Lily tensed up seeing Ethan with Honey in his arms Ella elbowed her giving her a reassuring smile as they went and sat down. Hours later the conversations were flowing amongst everyone Lily sat with Sam having a drunk conversation with her friend about god knows what, Ella was sat with Max discussing his breakup with Zoe and how they both hated her and Rita was flirting with Dixie. Lily saw Honey toward her and Sam out of the corner of her eye

"Just ignore her Lils shes just coming over to bother you!" Sam whispered as Lily turned around to see Honey, Robyn and Louise behind her

"Well well well look what the gutter threw up" Honey said sneering "You had guts to turn up looking like that" Everyone was now looking at Lily who looked ready to cry and ready to slap someone

"Thought you could get a boyfriend did you Lily?" Louise asked spitefully

"Ha as if she could get a boyfriend all she is is a boring little bitch that can't do her job" Honey said with a smirk. That was it for Lily she got up and collided her hand with Honey's cheek with full force. They were gasps from the ED girls and ooo's from the guys. Lily bend down and got her bag and moved past Honey but before she left she whispered "You wanna play dirty fine I can play dirty" and with that she left leaving the ED staff in shock

 **A/N: PREPARE FOR WAR! LILY VS HONEY. WHO IS MORE EVIL? WHO DO YOU THINK WILL WIN? Comment who you think in the reviews!**

 **Also just a note below I will list the stories I will be taking over for Chelsea**

 **-The secret life of a pole dancer**

 **-My little secret**


End file.
